


自私本性

by ZCRXC



Series: 并非本意系列 [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ABO, AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Undertail (Undertale), Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Bondage, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Determination (Undertale), Disturbing Themes, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanfic, Hurt/Comfort, Lemon, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, NC-17, NSFW, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Drug Use, OOC, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Undertale Genocide Route, Rough Sex, Self-Harm, Smut, Soul Sex, Squick, Suicidal Themes, Torture, Undertail, Undertale Genocide Route, Violence, 猹花, 花猹, 花福
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-08-27 05:39:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16696480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZCRXC/pseuds/ZCRXC
Summary: 千万不要玩火，各种意义上。【恭喜啊，福看开了。叹福进化啦





	自私本性

**Author's Note:**

> *《GE并非本意》的番外，不过联系不算太大。知道这是一个“走ge的丧病疯子Omega福被恶毒且不知天高地厚的Alpha花淦”的故事就可以正常食用了。  
> 【《GE并非本意》原文贴吧链接：http://tieba.baidu.com/p/4893166518，lof链接：http://zcrxc.lofter.com/post/1d054b5a_10248611】  
> 【《PE并非本意》贴吧链接：http://tieba.baidu.com/p/5198087463，lof链接http://zcrxc.lofter.com/post/1d054b5a_109512da】  
> *cp：花福和……花猹【猹只在Flowey嘴里出场算不算？】  
> *捆绑，触手/藤蔓。  
> *强x有，小虐有。R18G嘛……我很努力在忍了，但还是写了一处。【没有详写，所以没什么问题……大概？】  
> *FF这对比好像起AO更适合AA？不过AA就虐不到福了233  
> *话说……Omega Flowey是个Alpha什么的，还真奇怪呀2333  
> *咳咳，跑题了。  
> *都接受的话，祝食用愉快。

遗迹的大门打开，Frisk一手按着太阳穴一手扶着门，脚步不算很稳地踏进雪地中。一打开遗迹的这道大门祂就闻到了浓郁的意大利面味，闻起来有些Papyrus，却又比他的意面好闻多了。而且不管走到哪里，祂总能闻到烈酒的香味，现在酒的气味越来越浓郁了。这两种味道让Frisk感到更加眩晕，感觉非常不适。  
“啧。”冷空气的刺激也没能让祂体内的燥热平息下来，“到底怎么搞的？”  
还没杀够遗迹内一半的怪物就感觉到了明显的疲惫和心浮气躁，挥刀的力度不足还使屠杀的效率慢得像小幽灵家的蜗牛。这是以前从未发生过的情况，祂怀疑自己是不是生了什么病。  
即便如此，屠杀还是要继续下去，总归还得继续前进。可没走几步就隐隐地闻到了一些番茄酱的气味。体内的骚动逐渐加强，再也无法忽视了。  
Frisk有点无法理解自己的身体了。祂知道自己这样的身体反应代表着什么，可作为一个后面完全不敏感的人，这次感觉到瘙痒的位置就有点奇怪了。祂很少想被干，除非闲得蛋疼。因为生理原因想要被干这可真™是头一回。不解决一下这问题的话，就没法儿好好走屠杀线了。  
Frisk见四下无人，便低头钻入了身边的灌木丛中。就算祂自己解决不了这个问题，祂所处的这个位置也可以方便祂过一会儿做出另一个选择。  
另一边，跟踪狂Flowey也感觉十分不对劲。它因为掉下来了一个很像Chara的人类感到很开心，然后……想要把对方按在地上不可描述掉？？？  
这太不对劲了，它跟Chara可不该是这种关系。一定是从对方身上传来的酒气太浓烈才影响了它的思考！不过话说回来，一直跟着祂的Flowey并没有注意到祂什么时候喝的酒。  
“这可真奇怪。”身处遗迹的它遁了地，往雪域追去，“自己带了酒心巧克力吗？”  
不料，刚冒了个头就被潜伏在身边的Frisk来了个突然袭击。Flowey反应过来的时候，本该来得及躲闪的。因为这次Frisk扑过来的速度比平时差远了。但是对方没穿裤子就扑过来的画面太有冲击性……而且，扑面而来的酒气的确让Flowey起了些反应。  
Frisk揪住它的两片花瓣和花柄把对方按在雪地中，喘息着扭动身子让肿胀的分身在茎干上反复摩擦。显然祂自己在灌木丛里没能解决这个大问题。  
“Flowey……”Frisk好不容易组织好了语言，深吸了两口气，浓郁的毛茛花香充斥了鼻腔……然后，完全忘掉了本来想说的话。  
“Cha-Chara？！”Flowey真该庆幸此时这一句没让Frisk听清。  
“哈啊……快……快给我……”Flowey散发的气味让祂感觉更糟了，浑身发软，都没力气扭动身子了。甚至不知道自己现在正在说些什么，“要受不了了……帮帮我，快进来！”  
Flowey在懵逼中慢慢反应过来了一点——“我跟Chara友谊的小船升级为爱情的巨轮了”。  
虽然这一点是错误的。  
它掀起了对方的衣服，只是寒风刮在皮肤上的触感就会让Frisk颤栗。  
“唔……哈……”藤蔓在衣服和皮肤的间隙里来回游走，仅仅只是这样就让祂觉得脑子已经乱掉了。  
藤蔓围着Frisk的身体绕上一圈擦过两个乳尖，收紧，限制住了祂的行动。同时也让祂发出了完全不像祂的声音。  
平时就算是Flowey碰祂那里，Frisk也没什么感觉。也就是很普通的触感，仅此而已。而现在祂所体会到的，诡异爽快又刺激的感觉，甚至让祂无法在意这些不对的地方。  
“感觉这么好吗？”Flowey的藤蔓卷上祂肿胀的分身，而Frisk身体立刻条件反射地挺腰迎了上来，一瞬间就释放了，“这么快？！你这新身体可有够没用的！”  
“呃～等……”Flowey的动作没有停下，沉浸在高潮后的余韵中的身体依旧敏感。但比之前稍微好了一点，至少闻到毛茛花香身体反应不会那么大了。  
虽然Frisk并不是那种会在意细节的人，但很明显，这并不是细节——祂Frisk什么时候这么快过？！  
“！”好不容易恢复思考能力后祂才发现自己有多迟钝。紧张到下意识地想深呼吸，却又立刻捂住自己的口鼻防止被毛茛花香再次扰乱思路，“等等！Flowey！”  
Flowey果然停下了，一脸莫名其妙地看着祂。  
“……谢谢你，然后……”全力抑制住身体的颤抖，把表情控制得足够认真和无聊，“到此结束，可以吧。”  
“……啊？！！”Flowey不太明白这是什么操作，“Chara！当然不行！”  
“我不是Chara，我是Frisk！”祂在下意识地先反驳了这一句后才看到对方明显反对的表情，有些心虚地追加，“你知道的，我们还得继续我们未竟的事业。打破结界并让地底的所有的怪物们看看人性到底是个什么丑恶的模样，对吧。”  
Frisk理解了一直跟随祂的酒精味不是来自Flowey而是祂自身；祂理解了附近残存的番茄酱和意大利面味为什么跟遗迹里蔬菜味和让人想打喷嚏的鳞粉一样，都会让祂的身体产生躁动；祂理解了为什么自己近距离闻到Flowey的毛茛花香会被原始的欲望夺去全身的力气……  
哪还有屠杀的必要？  
想到这里，情欲对身体的影响似乎减小了不少。  
坠落到这里之前……在地面上，祂看到过“ABO”这种特殊的世界观设定。  
明明连家人的脸都想不起来了，鬼知道祂为什么还会记得这个。  
……或许，答案又很明显？

Omega是可以发情致死的。

世界在重置中发生了新错乱，由新错乱带来的新设定衍生出的新死法会产生什么新含义吗？  
比如，彻底的消失。彻底的解脱。  
这对祂来说可是致命的诱惑，字面上的致命。  
显然，Omega这种完全不适合Frisk的性别，正好是祂最想要的。  
所以说，暂时没有屠杀的必要了。祂现在当然有更重要的事……找一个可以隔离开所有怪物的安全场所，然后疯狂地做些见不得人的事……？总之，还有40多个小时，达成这个新死法的时间还算充裕。  
可惜，Flowey不是这么想的。在Frisk否定了Chara这个身份之后，它就打算为所欲为了。  
“呜！”缠在Frisk身上的藤蔓紧了紧，伸出一根比较细小的，将祂的灵魂卷了出来。  
更多的藤蔓席卷而来。虽然被斩断了不少，但最终还是因为行动的限制让Frisk迅速落于下风，藤蔓夺走了祂的刀刃，控制住了祂的四肢。  
“点了火，不自己灭掉就想跑吗？”  
“不让跑，我可是真会点火的哦！”一些微弱的火苗在Frisk指尖流转着。  
虽然Flowey说的话似乎让祂起了点生理反应，但当然得努力保持表面上的平静。其实，说出这种话，Frisk自己心里也没底。因为祂知道，Flowey还真有可能再一次把祂掰成人棍。身处于完全被动的一方还真是惨，祂哪怕是个Beta都能逃掉，可偏偏是最糟的Omega。  
但是魔法蓄力还没完成，来自灵魂的刺激就爆发了。缠住祂双手的藤蔓就开始回缩，直接把Frisk扯得双臂完全埋进了雪地里。  
“你！”Frisk奋力挣扎着，双腿几乎瞪得在身下刨了个坑。反而把半个人身子埋进了雪堆里，冰冷的触感让燥热的身体更加冷静了，“给我住手！”  
Flowey享受着祂的怒视：“要是我说‘不’呢？”  
“……正好，反正你也知道时间线的事，我就直接告诉你吧。”它身上的信息素不断散发着，Frisk得耗费一些多余的精力抵抗身体的反应，“这次是特殊情况， 48小时内别来干扰我！这次成功了，结界也好，你的灵魂也好，怪物人类的战争也好，一切都能结束！就算失败了，重置之后我随你怎么样。”  
成功了就不会再有重置……失败了也的确无所谓了……  
“还有时间限制？听起来很重要呢……”与Flowey的回复相反，缠在Frisk双腿上的藤蔓收紧，阻止祂腿部继续做出大幅度的挣扎动作。  
它凑近了Frisk略微有些慌张的脸：“越是在这种重要关头，越是想搞破坏～”  
“哈？我都说得足够清楚了吧？！”祂的确知道眼前Flowey就是这样的性格，但依旧不怎么能接受可以预见的后续发展，“你不想出去了吗？不想继续用你的能力在一片更广的天地之下做乐了吗？”  
这当然是谎话，他们没有未来。这整个地底世界都不可能有。  
祂撒谎本来不该这么容易被识破的。而信息素的影响，让Frisk几乎将所有的精力都使用在了对抗情欲上。那还有空管自己脸上的表情。  
“啧啧啧，真让人心疼。从来没有人告诉过你这幅表情连三岁小孩都骗不过吗？再说……”  
小小的金色花朵露出了狰狞的笑容，声线仿佛变成了恶魔的低语。  
“如果我坚持要继续48个小时你又能怎么样？”  
每过48小时，世界会自动重置一次。  
谁也不知道下一次重置后，ABO的设定会不会保留……  
……不对。  
准确的说，是“出现了abo设定”这种突发事件会不会再次发生。  
那么，答案很明确了。这是唯一的，仅有一次的，无价之宝一般的……“也许会得到彻底解脱的可能性”。  
“如果你坚持的话……”  
如果Flowey坚持要妨碍Frisk去尝试的话……  
“Flowey，就算是你，我也不会放过的。”  
它的藤蔓停下了。  
“我会隔绝你和土壤，让你无法吸收到任何的水分养分。”  
“我会用从你花瓣里面压榨出的汁液浇灌你干裂的根须。”  
“我会点燃你因为缺水再次的干裂的根须熏黑你的茎干。”  
“我会……让你之后的每一次重置，都度过得 生 不 如 死。”  
祂的语气和表情让Flowey愣了五六秒都没敢进行下一步动作。  
它认为Frisk应该一直保持之前的怒容才对，可祂却在笑。  
那是没有任何含义和感情的麻木笑容，祂只是恢复了常态。  
没有虚张声势，甚至都不带着任何的威胁成分。好像只是平静地陈述了一个可怕的事实。说得像是一切都发生过一样自然而然。  
“……你个蠢 货！”意识到自己竟然被这样无意义的威胁吓到，Flowey突然暴怒。  
在它看来，一切从未改变过。重置的力量不再属于它也并无大碍，眼前这个连发情的身体都控制不了的人类根本就不具威胁性。  
“即使已经这样了还认不清自己的立场？”Flowey一藤蔓抽上祂的臀部。  
“……！！”Omega的身体过于敏感，祂得努力咬紧下唇才能勉强让呻 吟不漏出来。  
藤蔓的倒刺将Frisk的裤子勾破，露出了粉嫩的穴口。从后 庭流出的过多肠液让祂垂下的这一片破布料粘乎乎的。  
“……呵，你就是不肯停手是吧？好啊……”Omega的身体经过这般刺激后更加欲求不满，Frisk强撑着最后理智防线，“下周目……你想怎么进Asgore的肚子？”  
祂瞪视着对方，这次就真的只是纯粹的威胁了。  
“……什么？”  
“要被捣烂拌匀烤成派……还是切碎晒干泡成茶？”  
话音刚落，Frisk张嘴就朝自己的手臂咬去。果断狠厉地收紧牙关，即使在这种使不上力气的情况下也已经一口咬到了见血。但这种程度的疼痛对祂来说只是家常便饭而已，要头脑变得清醒起来还远远不够。  
“嘻嘻嘻……”Flowey稍微庆幸了一下自己的藤蔓都在对方的嘴够不到的位置，然后让两根藤蔓扭成一根更粗壮的藤蔓，精准又迅速地没入了Frisk的后穴。  
“唔啊啊！嗯……”还没来得及继续撕扯手臂上的伤口，就因为突如其来的快感松了口。  
Omega的身体本能地渴求着Alpha的进入，迅速蔓延至全身的快感让祂的精神陷入绝望。无力地颤抖着，再次张嘴凑近伤口，却被藤蔓迅速控制住了嘴。  
“别让鲜血毁了这场狂欢啊。”  
在Frisk反应过来咬下去之前就被它卸掉了下巴。颌骨闭不上了，口中不断分泌的津液只能任其流淌。

双手都埋在雪中，除了极大杀伤力的火魔法之外，Frisk并没有其他手段伤到Flowey。而本就没什么魔力底蕴的祂想要在精神不高度集中的情况下发动强力的魔法简直是天方夜谭。  
突然，一颗小小的硬物被塞入口中，藤蔓迅速地把它尽可能往深处推，卡在喉咙让Frisk感觉呼吸不畅还想吐。本来祂以为对方塞了一块小石子进来，不过还没等咽下去，嘴里的硬物便开始消散，同时传来了甘草的香气和淡淡的甜味。才刚刚体会到被噎到的不适感，完全由魔法能量构成的补给品就已经被完全转化并吸收，手臂上的伤口以肉眼可见的速度恢复着。  
“嘁……”对于Flowey带上了怪物糖果这一点，Frisk异常地烦躁。没有任何的其他方法能让祂转移自己的注意力，只能努力地去注意伤口恢复时的刺痒感。但是几乎没有效果。  
“呃，嗯……”接着，在注意到自己可以发出正常的呻吟时，才发现脱臼的下巴也因为之前的怪物糖果好了。可惜的是，不管是Flowey的藤蔓还是自己的手臂都没有伤到的机会。  
为了避免发出多余的声音，Frisk咬紧下唇。可是鼻息依然带着显而易见的快意。  
快感从交合处不断扩散在全身上下游走着，好像全身的感官都将注意力集中在了那一处，不断加深。Frisk眉头紧锁。分明全身都在发力，能做到的唯一动作却只是连挣扎都算不上的颤抖，像触电一样。  
“别把眼睛闭上啊，嘻嘻嘻……”Flowey绕到了对方面前，看着祂依然紧闭的双眼，伸出藤蔓将对方的眼睑掀了起来。  
“……哈……”Frisk自然而然地努力试图闭上双眼。  
“真不听话，想让我撕毁你的眼睑吗？”眼睑上的藤蔓渐渐发力，变成了略微有些疼痛的撕扯。  
“唔嗯～别……”Frisk闻言身子僵了一下，尽量配合地睁开眼睛，“别…那样……”  
“哈啊！唔……”后方持续冲撞带来的刺激，让祂再一次试图眼睑。好像因为快感无法在意Flowey的威胁一样。  
“……”如果不是Flowey近距离观察着祂，很有可能就中计了。  
嘴上说着不要，眼神还挺安心的嘛。  
在一般情况下，它的确喜欢看别人被疼痛折磨的表情。可此刻的Frisk似乎完全不同。  
是继续看着祂隐忍和不甘的表情，看祂在快感中挣扎的样子比较有趣，还是看祂痛得呲牙咧嘴却在疼痛中获得了解脱一般的平静更有趣？  
……那还用选？  
“既然你都这么求我了，那么好吧～”它露出一副人畜无害的笑容，假装善解人意一样爽快地答应了。  
“……你！”这下Frisk总算是主动睁大了眼睛。两分惊讶，八分愤怒。  
祂用力甩了一下头，如果不是Flowey的藤蔓收得快，大概眼睛就会被戳瞎一只。它当然希望能够继续看Frisk屈辱的表情，睁开眼睛的，完整的。不过，再怎么限制对方挣扎的动作，在丝毫不遮掩住五官的情况下要完全限制住Frisk头部的挣扎是很难的。即便祂已经因为发情期没什么力气了也是如此。只好作罢。  
“嘻嘻嘻……”不管做什么，总得逆着对方的心意来。习惯搞事的Flowey享受祂那样瞪视，“我不会让你感觉到疼的，我会对你很温柔的。”  
Frisk突然意识到了，这份强烈的快感或许不止是Omega的体质影响，这的确是Flowey有史以来最温柔的一次。  
“……呵。你也在玩火，懂吗？！趁早，呃嗯！……收手…这是你、最后的机会了！哈啊……”  
Frisk并不知道发情至死需要多少时间。或许，这真的是祂最后的机会了？或许，Frisk这次真的只能祈祷被路过的其他怪物救下了？  
可要是有别的怪物接近时，Flowey避开他们把Frisk带到树丛里继续怎么办？如果真的如它所说，直到自动重置都不打算停下……Frisk要怎么办？  
……祂一定也会履行祂的承诺。祂会让Flowey在之后的很长一段时间里都过得生不如死。“很长一段时间”具体是指多久？祂不敢详细算，但是Frisk可以肯定，那一定非常非常久。  
但那是之后的事，错过的机会不会再回来……正是因为如此，Frisk才会很清楚自己永远不会宽恕挡了祂的路的Flowey。祂再也不可能用原来的眼光看待它……所以，祂将永远不可能跟Flowey成为朋友……  
不管用什么手段，都必须让它停下！  
……真的是那样吗？  
Frisk虽然那样想着，却偏偏忽略掉了最有效率的解决方案。从潜意识里就刻意忽略了，抑制住自己往那方面想。  
有些事情，祂早就意识到了。  
Flowey信息素的气味越来越浓郁，它也渐渐兴奋起来，加快了速度。Frisk松开了之前一直咬紧的牙关，破碎的呻吟一点点地漏了出来。它本以为是对方懒得忍了，但仔细一看才发现Frisk的眼神变得迷离了不少。  
如果不是Omega的身体，祂真的没机会这么有感觉。毕竟再怎么调教也达不到这样的敏感度。思绪被快感搅得乱七八糟，持续的顶撞带来一波又一波迅速蔓延至全身的酸软。已经干涸的泪腺又开始重新工作，Frisk竟然开始无意识地哭叫起来。  
很烫，Omega的内壁甚至可以敏感到能清晰的体会到被滚烫的浆液接触的一瞬间温度剧变所产生的刺痛带来的“冰冷”的错觉。  
按理来说，此时欲望应该得到消解了才对。可变成Omega后，Frisk绝佳的身体素质通过另类的方式表现了出来。没有脱力，没有晕阙，甚至没有疲惫。还想继续，身体叫嚣着还想得到更多。  
“Flowey……唔嗯！”祂看起来彻底无法思考了，完全被本能驱使着去寻求更强烈的快感，“哈啊……嗯，再来……”  
“再，再……呃——！还要…更多……”精神恍惚地一直配合着交媾，哪怕失禁了都毫无察觉。祂带着一些撒娇的语气扭动身子，“呜……Flo-wey……嗯啊～手，手臂……”  
“就这样。”Flowey只顾着感受抽插藤蔓，用于捆绑对方双臂的藤蔓完全没有一点松动的意思。  
“…啊、呼嗯！哈啊……为什么啊……”Frisk委屈得快要哭出来了——事实上，祂的脸颊的确布满了泪痕。  
“嘻嘻嘻……以防万一啊～”Flowey恶趣味地停下了顶撞的动作，“怎么样？想要吗？”  
“……”Frisk低下头，没有求它继续。  
“？”Flowey有些疑惑。  
事实上，在它说出“以防万一”四个字时。Frisk的身体就停止了颤抖。  
“快……给我……”  
错觉吗？Frisk的语气好像不太对劲？  
“…………滚！”到头来根本就不是渴求，而是怒喝。  
“你这家伙……嗯？”Flowey注意到祂身前的雪地逐渐变红，就像是雪地底下积攒了很久的血液终于漫了出来一样。  
“！”  
藤蔓发力，将对方的双臂从雪地里扯出来的瞬间，画面的冲击性让它倒吸一口凉气。  
也是因为注意力完全被对方的左手吸引了过去，对方无法藏起的右手攥着带血的尖利石块分明在视线之内都没有留意。Frisk手腕猛甩，要是它的反应再慢一点点就能得手了。  
可惜，祂还是没能摆脱现状。  
Flowey打了个寒噤，跟雪镇的气温完全没有关系。因为它意识到了Frisk的脑子一直比自己想象的要清醒不少。  
是祂演技突然爆表了？还是因为……之前“无法抵御快感的侵扰导致演技很糟”也是演的？！  
“把自己的手削得跟笑脸垃圾袋的手一样很有趣吗？”Flowey悄悄地做了几个没有必要的深呼吸平复心情，故作冷静地吐了槽。  
它立刻控制藤蔓把Frisk的双手反绑在背后，并把之前缴获的刀子拖入雪地底下。嘴上说得很轻松，不过Flowey的确有些后怕。搞不好它刚刚就没了。  
以防万一什么的，只是开玩笑随口说说。它只是单纯的喜欢捆绑而已，剥夺别人的行动自由，有一种支配一切的快感。  
现在，Flowey十分庆幸自己有这种爱好。  
现在Frisk的双手暴露在空气中了。没了雪的阻碍，祂自然不会放过发动攻击的大好机会。右手上迅速凝聚出五个小火球，三个从祂身后绕出几个不同的弧度袭向Flowey，两个试图烧毁用于限制祂行动的藤蔓。左手的战斗力就忽略不计了，因为基本只剩下骨头，连动一下都成问题。  
Flowey缩到雪面以下，绕到其他地方探头出来，却发现那些火球转向袭来，躲开好几次后依然紧追不舍。无奈之下，只好让藤蔓聚成墙阻挡。但毕竟由于属性克制导致它不太放心，同时还让一些藤蔓捧起地上的雪扔向火焰。  
那些火焰直接就灭了，看起来那么危险的追踪攻击竟然完全没有威力，看来藤蔓的墙完全是多余的。Flowry有些吃惊，反应过来再向Frisk那边看去时，祂已经不见了。留下的只有八根断口被烧焦的藤蔓。  
“……原来如此，故意放三个纸老虎转移我的注意力。打从一开始就是为了拖够时间蓄力完了直接开溜啊。之前把话说得那么恐怖，也只不过是虚张声……”它一边说着，一边环顾四周试图找到祂的踪迹。却看到自己藏匿小刀的雪面附近有两个明显的坑洞，一个稍微浅一点，深的那一个边缘的雪水正在慢慢停止流动并结冰。  
“……哇噢，还好……”它意识到自己差点又没了。  
还好祂没能找到！  
为了不留下脚印而逃到了灌木丛中的Frisk点燃了周边一些乔木的树冠。虽然因为积雪的原因，火势蔓延得不如预想得那样顺利，但借由树木燃烧发出的声响，掩盖移动时灌木丛的动静的目的已经达到了。虽然温度很低还有积雪，但冬天的树木非常干燥。稍作等待，火势蔓延开来，难以寻觅祂的踪迹。  
可Frisk还没有逃出足够远的距离就突然失去了行动能力，跌倒在地，被灌木的枝条划破了脸。没有被任何东西绊倒，只是突如其来的快感让祂无法很好的控制自己的四肢。紧接着，快感迅速加剧，连爬起来都做不到了。  
明明已经跟Flowey来过一发了，欲望应该得到消解了才对，而且这里的信息素也不是那么浓郁……为什么？  
急促的呼吸平复不下来，祂此时混乱的大脑也无法冷静地思考，一边慢慢挣扎着向前爬动一边努力找到答案。直到对方提示的声音由远及近才终于明白了过来。  
“嘻嘻嘻……你好像忘掉了什么重要的东西。”  
对啊……从一开始就被Flowey抢走的灵魂……它一直没有用，所以才忘掉了。  
或许就是故意留的一手吧。  
“……嗯，滚……”Frisk极力想要凝聚火焰的手被再次绑起来拖入雪地底下。  
“你的身体可不是这么说的。”诡笑的Flowey再次让藤蔓缠上了祂。这次是用五马分尸的方式扯住了四肢。藤蔓再次突入对方体内，“你这一身酒气越来越浓，大老远的就能闻着味儿找过来呢～”  
“废话！谁要管、这种…本能反应！”祂努力挣扎了两下，藤蔓没有松动分毫。  
祂当然知道Omega的身体想要得不得了，可这与祂的意志无关。  
“你就是不肯…放过我，是吧！哈嗯——呃！就、就是要、以‘口嫌体正直’当，借口……唔，折磨我是吧！你……等等！别塞——呜嗯……唔……嗯嗯！咕唔！咳、哈啊……”嘴中又被塞入一颗怪物糖果，左手的筋肉开始一点点重新长回来，毛茛花香味的Alpha信息素也适时释放。失去了可以转移注意力的疼痛，Frisk的瞳孔立刻失去聚焦涣散起来，“唔……哈啊，不……咦呀～Flowey……”  
本就无力地挣扎停了下来，灵魂和下身的刺激让祂开始感觉脑子变得像浆糊了。  
再也没有了挣扎的余地，祂只能承受Flowey给予的刺激。从忍住不发出多余的声音，到不再忍耐高亢地叫出来，再到现在嘶哑得只能发出气音……不知道过去了多久。  
没事的，还有机会，还有时间……大概吧？  
祂不知道过去了多久，身体舒爽跟精神焦躁交织在一起，完全相反的感受让Frisk没有任何估算时间的手段。或许一分钟？或许47小时59分？  
Frisk整个人瘫软在地，身体跟随藤蔓的冲撞起伏着，顶到深处时做一些条件反射的抽搐。时不时的身体会紧绷一下，发出的气音会带上一点哭腔。就这样不知道去过多少次。  
再也没有别的办法了。  
所以……哪怕只是提出这样一个简简单单的请求，都必须要依靠Chara做借口欺骗它？  
Frisk拒绝承认这一点。所以祂坚持不肯开口提Chara。  
当然，并不是说祂真的可以为了这点单向“友谊”的执念而放弃解脱的希望。  
只是……祂早就注意到了一些反常的事。  
“嘻嘻嘻……已经48小时了哦。”祂已经连Flowey凑近的脸都看不清了，“所以？接下来会发生什么糟糕的事让你那样担心？”  
Frisk露出了释然的笑容。  
整整两天没有一个皇家守卫来此巡逻；一直可以听到燃烧的噼啪声，火焰却至今没有蔓延到这边来或熄灭；甚至在Alphys的摄像头监控范围内纵火都没人来救火……  
最重要的是，世界的崩坏只是一些小到可以忽略不计的错乱，外来设定不可能加入进来。  
突然有了ABO的设定什么的……怎么可能那么幸运地体会到新乐趣呢？  
祂早就知道了……  
现在，梦该醒了。

睁开了黑色眼白的红瞳，Frisk从遗迹的房间中醒来。祂面无表情地坐起，几次深呼吸之后，麻木的笑容才重新挂回脸上。  
平静地杀死Toriel继续屠杀线。  
“哈哈哈……你不是真的人类，没错吧？你的内在是空虚的。正如同……嘿！你想干嘛——？！”  
“你。”标准回复。  
Frisk灵活地避开和斩断袭来的藤蔓，用火焰做遮掩，绕后抓住Flowey并将它连根拔起：“Flowey，问你个问题。”  
“你个蠢 货！快放开我！！好烫！！！”  
火焰旋转着形成一个空心的球，将一人一花包在里面。来袭的藤蔓统统被烧毁了。  
“你说……一个唯一能够记得你的朋友，想要丢下你独自逃跑，自己一个人解脱的话……你会怎么做？”Frisk平静的笑容中透露着危险的气息，“是不是会剥夺祂解脱的机会，并把祂捆在身边？”  
如果这样理解的话，Flowey是不是终于肯承认祂能够作为朋友了？  
……祂原以为那会是非常令人高兴的事情。可惜，Frisk已经醒悟了。对祂来说，最重要的从来就不是Flowey的友情或认可。  
果然还是把它的行为视作只是出于享乐而做出的行动更轻松。  
“你谁呀？！说些什么莫名其妙的鬼东西？！！放开我！！”  
Flowey不断挣扎着。在它看来，Chara不可能这么神经。  
“一定会的吧……因为我了解你啊～毕竟我们都是自私鬼嘛！”Frisk也不管对方的答复，开始自说自话，“但是呢……‘得到解脱’，那可是我的目标哦。”  
“打从从一开始就是……从来就没有变过。”  
甚至坠落到地底之前就是了。  
“而‘让所有人都得到解脱’只是附带的成果罢了，是可以舍弃的。”略微有些缓慢地说完了这句话，祂感觉到了无与伦比的轻松，如释重负。  
终于可以承认了，他们都不重要——Monster kid是，Blooky是，Flowey是，就连“那个Sans”也是。  
“我现在终于意识到了，就算是你……”脸上轻松的笑容一点点消失，Frisk的声音渐冷，“也会挡我的路。”  
Flowey挣扎的动作停了下来。明明身处于火焰的包围之中，它却感到了刺骨的寒意。  
“这样想来，我还是……”祂停止了自言自语，稍显犹豫地询问着手中的花朵，“独自一人比较…合适？”  
“……”Flowey踌躇了一会儿，还是没敢开口。在它眼里，眼前的这家伙的一切都不正常。  
“……噢，我还在犯什么傻？反正你什么都记不住……”  
祂居然还在期待Flowey能出口否认。  
它的友谊也好，他的解脱也罢，对祂来说根本无关紧要——一个选择自杀的自私鬼就应该这么想，不是吗？  
Frisk一直都是孑然一身地走在前进的路上。明明被祂视为精神支柱的“那个Sans”和Flowey从未给予过祂任何期待的回应，却一直不敢承认那两根精神支柱没有任何支撑力。  
改变往往就是一瞬间的事。  
Frisk不再执着于Flowey。  
深灰的灵魂瞬间化为漆黑。  
Frisk终于放弃了自欺欺人。  
今后的路，可以只靠自己、只为自己继续走下去了。主动放弃了自己所有的精神支柱，堕入了最糟的境况。不安的感觉也随之消失了。  
因为……再也不可能变得更糟了。接下来不管怎么样，永远都是往更好的方向发展。  
至少，祂是这样认为的。

祂将周围的火焰收回，凝聚在手上。准备攻击的动作停顿了一下，略微思考了几秒钟后将Flowey放回地上，它立刻遁地逃走了。  
这是来自Frisk的最后一次温柔，用于感谢它那么多周目的陪伴。  
但也仅此而已了。

“求求你，别杀我……”旅途的最后，在王座前探出头的依然是它。  
“既然你都因为各种各样的原因杀过我不知道多少次了……”  
也偶尔让我自私一点，杀你解解气嘛。  
这一次，Frisk没有再因为愤怒去挥上很多刀。只是平静地，干脆利落地一刀解决了。与此同时，祂也体会到了从未体验过的感受——轻松。  
一直以来，在祂被Flowey激怒后。Frisk虽然总是像发泄怒气一样挥刀，可结束之后，心情不但不会有任何好转，反而自责的感情会不断加剧，直至再一次在这里见到它。一直以来，双方都只能变得更糟。一直以来，两人都没法得到想要的结果。一直以来，这都只是一场负和游戏。一直以来，Frisk都以为这场游戏会永无止境地延续下去……  
现在，终于结束了。  
祂明白，自己终于如愿以偿地变成了“只为自己而活的人”。  
不择手段地寻求解脱的道路……今后也会更加宽广吧。

嗯……再宽广也不可能找到尽头就是了。

**Author's Note:**

> 应该是到最后才暴露的吧？这是伪善并非本意的后篇。哎嘿


End file.
